Yveltal
'Yveltal '(pronounced ee-VELL-tall) is the pokemon that mascots this wiki. It is the mascot for Pokemon Y as well, which is scheduled to be released in October 15th, but this may be subject to change. It is the fourth Pokemon who's name starts with a Y; the others are Yanma, Yanmega, and Yamask, also the first legendary with a name starting with the letter Y. Yveltal looks like a combination of Lugia and Groudon. It has the Groudon pattern, but appears like Lugia as well. This may have been a coincidence during Yveltal's creation. Yveltal is the exact opposite of Xerneas. Yveltal flies, Xerneas doesn't; Yveltal represents destruction, Xerneas represents life; Yveltal is red, Xerneas is blue. Yveltal could represent multiple things, the most likely being a Wyvern. Its body shape could also be similar to the mythological Norse guardians of a plant called the Yggdrasil Tree. The Norse guardian is an avian creature that protects the top of the tree and a deer-like creature protecting the roots; which also could be refferencing Xerneas. Also in the mythology, a snake-creature protects the underworld below the tree; if this is so, then if Pokemon X & Y have a middle counterpart like most games, then the legendary for a Pokemon Z would likely be a sort of snake. Stats *Japanese Name: イベルタル Yveltal *Type: Dark/Flying *Classification: Destruction Pokemon *Height: 19'00" / 5.8 m *Weight: 447.5lbs / 203.0kg *Ability: Dark Aura *Moves (Known): Oblivion Wing, TBC *Color: Red Description Yveltal looks somewhat like a wyvern or another avian creature. It is the 2nd Dark-type Legendary in Pokemon history (1st is Darkrai, not including Arceus with a Dread Plate) and the first Dark/Flying Legendary. When it is in flight, it appears as the letter Y, hence it being the mascot for Pokemon Y, as so Xerneas has an X as a pupil. Yveltal, because it is Dark/Flying, has several advantages and several disadvantages. First off, Yveltal will have full immunity to Psychic and Ground type moves and have -50% damage from Dark, Ghost, and Grass type moves. It, however, will take +50% damage from Electric, Ice, and Rock type moves and will deal -50% damage to Dark and Steel type Pokemon if it uses a Dark type move against them and -50% damage to Electric, Dark, and Steel type pokemon if it uses a Flying type move against them. Though, because Yveltal has immunity to two different types of Pokemon and three other types with nullified damage, it could be a great addition to your future Pokemon Y team (unless you have Pokemon X and you traded a pokemon for a Yveltal - but who would do that?). Along with plainly looking very cool, Yveltal's moveset and stats could be high and perfect the use of Dark and Flying moves. Dark Aura is Yveltal's signature ability, which increases the power of all Dark type moves used by both Yveltal and the opponent, helping to increase Oblivion Wing's strength further. Buffing Yveltal's Attack stat will raise it even higher and make it deal a shattering amount of damage to its opponents. It is likely (but not confirmed!) that Yveltal will know a useful Flying type move like Roost or Aerial Ace, buffing it up even more and making Yveltal potentially your most dangerous Pokemon on your team! If you are fighting against Xerneas with Yveltal, be careful how you battle against it. Xerneas has a type advantage against Yveltal, since Fairy-type moves are super effective against Dark types, so beware if you are facing Pokemon X's mascot with Yveltal. A defensive measure against Fairy type attacks like Geomancy would be to buff up Yveltal's Sp. Def as one of its highest stats and give it an item that further boosts its defense/sp. defense stat. For Pokemon like Swirlix that know Draining Kiss, try to cut its health down a sufficient amount before it tries to use this Fairy type move, since it will also heal the user. Fairy types, however, will have type disadvantages as well, like all the types. Poison and Steel type moves will deal x2 damage than normal, so powerful TMs like Poison Jab or Flash Cannon hopefully will be teachable to Yveltal so you can take advantage of the Fairy type Pokemon's weaknesses. Flash Cannon will have a chance of lowering the opponent's Sp. Def one stage, so a strong Poison move such as a Sp. Attack Venoshock could deal massive damage to Xerneas or other Fairies. Poison Jab can poison the enemy, while Venoshock becomes even more powerful if it hits an enemy that is poisoned. It is unlikely that Yveltal will be able to learn Venoshock, but a set of four full-on attack moves with Yveltal at high Sp. Def and Attack could prove it to be a force to be reckoned with. If Yveltal can learn the following moves, then a good destruction-wired Yveltal could have Venoshock, Oblivion Wing, Poison Jab, and Flash Cannon with high Sp. Def and Attack stats. It is, though, somewhat impractical to train Yveltal to only be able to attack the opponent without any moves that will buff its own stats in battle further, unless you are training your Pokemon Y mascot to direly be focused on targeting Fairy types to annihilate. Extras *Yveltal Backgrounds *Yveltal Profile Icons *Showing Your Inner Yveltal Spirit *Yveltal Crossword Puzzles *Yveltal Word Searches *Yveltal Comics